the_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito
Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ Mosquito please don't use anything on this page without asking first. thank you. ◄ Appearance ► A little chubby due to being lazy and eating under stress, kinda weak, and has a very short stump of a tail. She's a strange maroon/burgundy color, and her underbelly is slightly lighter version of that color. Her head and back scales are dark maroon and VERY dark brown (almost black!!) in stripes. She mostly wears a cream and light teal-blue striped sweater. Mossy also has dark brown eyes with pale blue-teal, shining, large pupils. Her eyes are very round, and she wears swamp green glasses. Her ears are also pretty large. ◄ Personality ► A confident little bean, Mossy knows how to handle people. She can be salty and snap at you, but is actually pretty shy. Mossy prefers only to talk around friends. She's not sensitive, for other people or herself, and likes to make puns that no one laughs at. She's pretty mature for her age and likes to hang around older kids. ◄ Backstory ► Mossy was born with a stump of a tail, but she grew up in a pretty normal circumstance. Mossy lived with her Father, Alligator, for the first few years of her life, but he had a job in the SeaWing kingdom, so that's where he went. Mosquito's mother, Clover, began training at a Nursing Center, so Kale, her brother, and Mossy had a lot of time to do whatever they wanted. At age five, Mossy was invited to the second attempt at Jade Mountain Academy. Kale, being only two, was not invited as this new Jade Mountain Academy would take on a more direct and strict form of teaching, still letting students explore freely and talk anywhere, but monitered so no one could leave. She was selected for Neptune Winglet (the second set was named after the planets that orbited Pyrrhia). The Winglet's cave walls were painted blue and had moss and vines and flowers and glowworms hanging from the roof. Mossy spent a year in Jade Mountain Academy, until the next Thirds, as the Second Generation called them, came in. They were given winglets based on Animals. Another half year went by before Jade Mountain closed down yet again because of drama with the far off Lost Continent. Mosquito didn't know what this was at all, until Queen Moorhen selected her to be one of the MudWings to go to the lost continent. Mossy was upset; she would be here for the rest of her life, working as a lawyer for Pyrrhia. They, Pyrrhia, wanted to take the Lost Continent as their own, and Mosquito was the one who would ''have ''to win the case. In Mossy's spare time in The Lost Continent, she studied the strange geography and the many plants around it. She found new animals, like a Prairie Dog, as the natives called it. The flowers were often pale; creams, pinks, browns, rusted colors. The grass was a pale, bright, swampy green. The GrassWings, who lived in the lands, were amazing at working with thread or yarn. This is where Mosquito was given her sweater, by a kind GrassWing, It was cream and a very pale teal-aqua, more on the blue side, however. He smiled and said it brought out the bits of blue in her eyes from the brown. Mossy won a few cases, which gave Pyrrhia permission to settle on the edges of GrassWing land. From then on, there was war between the two areas. Mossy became enchanted by the GrassWings, no, not animously, but because of their talents and also love of flowers. She fell in love with a male GrassWing who went by the name of Prairiedog - a name that reminded her of the creature she found when she first arrived. Prairiedog, too, had feelings for Mosquito. They began to wonder what the first MudWing-GrassWing hybrid would look like. The two didn't want dragonets yet, however. They felt they were much too young, so they did cute teen things instead. Prairiedog also loved flowers and plants, so they decorated a small Grass House, which was built into the prairie, with paintings of flowers on the wall, a large bed in the middle, and many flowers sprouting up all around the rooms. They had three rooms, a bedroom, a study for new flowers, and a kitchen. Mossy and Prairiedog were very happy together, but they couldn't stay beautiful forever. The Pyrrhians, who were losing, began to beg Mosquito to bring them poisons so they could kill the GrassWings. Mossy fought them off for as long as she could, always saying "No..." and "Stop, I don't want to.". They sadly ended up moving to Pyrrhia, and leaving their house behind. There would be no war there. The two stole a small boat (because Mossy can't fly well with her stumpted tail), and traveled safetly back to the shores. It took three days, but the two had brought water and some food, as well as scrapbooks of flowers and rugs with flowers on them. They even brought two pots of their favorite flowers from the Lost Continent, and seeds of many of the rest. They ended up near a SeaWing town, in a cave hollowed out into a cliff, on the shoreline. They laid rugs down and planted flowers and seeds in the silt, which grew all around them. There were even tidepools in that cave, but the main waves never reached the cave. Prariedog and Mossy lit it with candles, and they were happy, not disturbed by war. Mosquito fears that she will be forced to return with Prariedog. Several troops of Pyrrhians from the Lost Continent have returned, but many more have left for the continent. What will happen if they find her cave? ◄ Abilities ► ◄ Trivia ► - Her stumpy tail is also inspired by the deer tail I wear to school. - Has terrible insomnia. - Prefers light to darkness. - Prariedog is based on a crush of mine. - She sucks at math. All of it. - Fantastic student in World History and Science |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Relationships ► Clover Mossy loves her mother, but her mom can be a little mean and ignorant sometimes. Alligator Mossy also loves her dad, but is a little mad at him for leaving her. Kale Her brother is nice, and she often has to take care of him. He's kind of annoying; actually really annoying. He loves to sing. Prariedog She absolutely loves this GrassWing, and he loves her just as much back. They live together. |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Gallery ► reference Mosquitoast .png Mosquito ((Not My OC)).png Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 8.38.05 PM.png MOSS.png Mosquito.png IMG 0990.png MosquitoHeadshot.png